Vivi Giovanni
Vivi Giovanni is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She is Level 78 (Rare MovieStar) and is in the 3rd place on US highscores. About Vivi is known to be the most outspoken one in the Team Pump family. Vivi has supporters who she has named Vipers (Vivi's Vipers) She is a part of the Dream Team making her a Dream Team Girl. Vivi makes many movies & tries her hardest to stay active on msp when she is available. Vivi is generally recognized as an MSP socialite. Things she says might surprise you but she is not afraid to have fun & speak her mind. Vivi Giovanni began rising to fame after she showed Loyalty & Dedication by protecting her TP Family from those trying to bully them & from others that were trying to use Team Pump for fame. Vivi gets much recognition throughout MSP for speaking her mind & standing up to bullies. It didn't take long for her to level up, and she was Level 25 in about 4 months. Vivi quickly became close with Riley@Sahs and CuteStuff. She and Jus Blaze branded themselves as the so called "trouble makers". Vivi was a contestant and winner in "Bad Girl Boot camp" which was a competition created by Cutestuff. and Pumpchkin. They took "bad" porter girls to the boot camp to help them become more sweet and angelic. They had to write sweet messages to the boot camp leaders, spread love, and delete any hate artbooks they made. Vivi won every competition within boot camp making her the overall champion. Soon after, she became a Dream Team Girl. Vivi is known to be very loyal to her friends and Vipers. She's known as Viv, Vivian, Vivi, or Mama Viper. She's also been added to the Porter Academy, and she is what can be called a "Teacher" at the academy. Her group are the Juniors, making her only a step behind Pumpchkin (The Seniors) since she is second of the Dream Team Girls on high scores, and ahead of CuteStuff. ( Sophmores) and Kylie_Kardash with Freshmens. Vivi had a little love with Riley@SaHs. They were dared to date, and Riley said it was the best experience he has ever had. Unfortunately, the couple broke up, but they went right back to being best friends. Vivi is currently dating Skrilla. (Sean) Their ship name is 'Villa,' which is also the name of the island that they share together. Villa is an island they created that consists of Vivi's Vipers adopting a job (cook, doctor, teacher, etc.) Trivia *Vivi is openly bisexual but has never had a serious relationship with a girl. *Vivi has the most tweets out of all of the DTG (Dream Team Girls). *Vivi is short for her full name, Vivian. *Vivi has another account under the name "Freckles BabyGio", this is currently her only known account. *Vivi is Italian. *Vivi's favorite color is purple. *Vivi's twitter can be found here. *Her supporters are called "Vipers". *Her IMVU can be found here. Category:VIP Category:Judge Category:Celeb